Conspirators: Get a Clue!
by aliendroid
Summary: Everyone, even Black Star, is tired of Soul pretending he doesn't have feelings for Maka, so they take action! SoulxMaka, First in the Conspirators series.
1. Chapter 1 The Plotting Friends!

**Get a Clue!**

**Okay so I know I should be working on "In the Past", "His Most Important Boy", oh and my new request for Nyuuk but this idea is in my head and won't leave so I am doing it! (And my cat is sitting in my lap watching the letters appear as I type like she is very interested in them.)**

**Plot: Everyone, even Black Star, is tired of Soul pretending he doesn't have feelings for Maka, so they take action! SoulxMaka**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 1: The Plotting Friends

"Why won't those two just admit it already!" Black Star the man who is bigger than anyone, will surpass God is having an absolute break down. His best friend is refusing to admit he loves his meister, and worse Tsubaki is irritated because her friend is denying her feelings as well, she thinks. "This can't go on, I mean their strained feelings for each other are so obvious that it is taking the spotlight away from me!"

Kid rolls his eyes, leave it to Black Star to only think about helping when it benefits him. "So what do you want to do about it? I mean we can't just make Soul admit to loving Maka, and we don't even know about Maka's feelings for Soul." Kid thinks for a moment, "Now that I think about does anyone know what Maka thinks about?"

Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, and Patti each looks at Kid and shake their heads all coming to the same conclusion, no. The group is in the library the last place Soul and Maka will look for them. Black Star had declared they all needed to have an emergency meeting about their team leader and dragged them all here. Now Black Star is huffing and sighing. "Well since we don't know how Maka feels the best thing to do is get Soul to admit how he feels," says Tsubaki.

Everyone looks at the tall weapon, "Hmm good I dea Tsubaki," says Black Star. "So basically we just have to get Soul to admit he loves Maka? This will be easy for a big star like me!"

Kid holds up his hand, "Wait Black Star. How do you plan to get Soul to admit his more than obvious feelings for Maka?"

Black Star stares at Kid for nearly three minutes, "I don't know. Beat it out of him."

"HUH!" is the collective response. Tsubaki moves to stand behind Black Star and hits him upside the head.

"What the hell Tsubaki," yells Black Star holding his injured head.

"Come on Black Star think. Beating the confession out of Soul wouldn't do any good, it would be worthless." Tusbaki stands up straight and folds her arms across her stomach. "No what we need is a plan that will force Soul into admitting his feelings for Maka."

"Well we could always have Kid and Black Star gets in between Soul and Maka whenever possible," says Liz. "Soul is highly protective and territorial when it comes to Maka, so if someone else starts to take Maka away, especially another guy, Soul should feel threatened and react."

"Perfect!" says Patty. "You are so smart sister."

"Actually Liz that might work," says Tsubaki.

"What are you guys talking about," Ox and Harvar approach the group.

"Hey Ox, say do you think you could help us out," says Black Star. "You see we want to do something about Soul and Maka."

Ox and Harvar exchange looks, "What do you want to do about them?" says Harvar.

"Get them together," says Patti. The looks on the two newcomers' faces shows they are interested. Grouping together the small group of plotters make a plan, and decide to put it into action tomorrow.

xXx Professor Stein's Class: Next Day xXx

Maka sits down in her usual seat and instantly gets her things ready for class. Black Star and Kid exchange looks, Harvar and Kilik who was filled in later star to move in. "Hey Maka can we sit with you?" asks Kilik.

Maka looks up from her book, "Um…sure." The four boys smile victoriously and take the four seats next to Maka, two on each side. Soul who had been stopped by Ox in the hallway, who because of his love for Kim is a decoy, walks in and sees the four boys surrounding and talking to his meister. Soul scowls at the close proximity of Black Star and Kid to Maka, not to mention the way Kilik and Harvar seem to interested in what Maka is wearing.

Soul walks up the stairs and stands behind Kilik, "Hey back off, Maka likes to read before class."

Maka looks up at her partner, "It's alright Soul, they are just asking questions."

Soul looks at her with a questioning look but doesn't pursue the matter, "Okay fine." He walks up to the row behind her and sits directly behind his meister, being sure to watch each of the four boys who for some reason seem to be very interested in HIS meister.

Professor Stein walks into the class and calls it to attention. Looking up he sees the odd seating arangment for the day. Kilik normally sits in the far back, and Harvar always sits with Ox. Kid is normally in the center of Patti and Liz, and Black Star is never on time for class. Taking note these four unusual placed boys are centered on one girl, and the very upset Soul behind the same girl Stein makes a mental note to keep an eye on the situation. As class continues Soul's mood steadily gets worse, Black Star and Kid kept escorting Maka to and from the class; not to mention Kilik and Harvar's sudden and constant appearances where ever she was.

Tsubaki, Patti, and Liz watch everything carefully looking for signs and watching for indications of how much Soul can take. When lunch roles around and he jumps out of his seat grabs Maka's arm and pulls her out of class they find the limit to his patients. "So we just have to keep them away for over half a day for him to become that impatient," says Liz. "This will be quick."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yay first chapter done! This will be a series. Review please and next chapter goes up. What does Soul have to say to Maka at lunch, and hey the four show up again taking Maka away AGAIN! **


	2. Chapter 2 What is Going ON?

**I am writing this in no man's land. **

**Rated T**

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

Chapter 2: What is going on?

Soul drags Maka out of the classroom and outside to a balcony. He shuts the door behind him and glares at his meister, "What is going on? Why are they all being so clingy?" Soul's breath is coming in short ragged breaths. For the entire first half of the day he hasn't had a single chance to speak with Maka, hell he hasn't even been able to get near her.

Maka looks at her partner, "What do you mean Soul?"

Soul looks at her like she had just fallen victim to madness. "I am talking about those guys who are clinging onto you like they own you! It is so un-cool." His voice betrays the calm demeanor he is trying to show.

"Hey Maka is something wrong? I thought we were going to eat lunch together," Black Star appears next to the doors. Soul scowls at his friend wishing him anywhere but here at the moment.

Harvar, Kilik, and Death the Kid also appear. Each one smiles at Maka and wave her over. Maka smiles at Soul and heads towards the four boys, Soul watches in complete shock at the scene before him. Maka, his Maka had just chosen to go with four other guys instead of staying with him; one of the guys is Black Star, BLACK STAR! Soul doesn't understand his mind just can't comprehend the situation he is now being faced with. His shoulder slouched he walks back into the school building and sees Professor Stein standing across the hall staring at him.

"What are you going to get between Maka and me now?" says Soul scorn and ridicule in his voice. He knows he sounds un-cool but he really doesn't care right now.

Professor Stein reaches up and starts to turn the large screw in his head. Standing, staring, turning the screw Stein studies Soul Eater's stance, the rigidity of his muscles, the look on his face, and takes note of the tone of voice. Stein smiles coming to a conclusion, "Soul you love Maka don't you?"

Soul looks up at his teacher shock completely visible in his eyes, but it isn't shock of being in love with Maka. No this shock is because others have noticed. "How did you…" Soul starts to say, but is cut off.

"Did you honestly think others wouldn't notice what a great girl she is. Think about it Soul," Stein kicks off the wall and walks towards Soul. "Her mother is one of the best meisters, her father is Lord Death's Death Scythe, she herself is the top of her class, a terrific fighter, and a talented meister herself. Oh," Stein smiles, "Plus she is really cute." Soul's mouth drops as Stein walks away laughing.

Confused Soul walks through the hallways of the DWMA in a complete daze. When he runs into a person he doesn't even look up just says "excuse me" and keeps walking until a hand grabs his shoulder and spins him around.

"What you can't even look at me anymore huh?" Maka's father is standing looking down at Soul. "Where is my Maka, don't tell me you let someone else take her from you? Stein was saying something about some boys buzzing around her. Tell me is this true?" Spirit's face is definitely in Soul's personal space as he asks his questions. Before Soul can answer Spirit throws his arms up and runs off screaming, tears pouring down his cheeks, "Maka, Papa will save you!"

Soul stands in the hallway, his eyes following Maka's father run off. When he hears laughter from behind him he turns around and sees Maka walking out of the cafeteria with Black Star, Kid, Kilik, and Harvar. The four guys obviously are interested in her. Hell Black Star is listening, LISTENING, to someone else. Kid was saying something about the symmetry of Maka's hair style. Kilik is openly flirting with her! Then there was Harvar who is smiling sweetly at her and caring her books. Soul clenches his fists at the sight. Four guys fawning over Maka is not something Soul ever thought he would have to deal with. He was sure he had several years before anyone noticed Maka's qualities. He thought he had time, but he was wrong. This thought is driven home even further when Harvar leans in and whispers in Maka's ear causing her to blush and get a shy look in her eyes. Soul saw red, she is looking cute for others!

He couldn't watch anymore. Soul turns around and runs from the scene of his meister smiling and laughing with other guys other than him. Standing alone outside Soul contemplates the issue before him. "Black Star is completely selfish and self-centered; he shouldn't be able to focus on someone like that, other than himself. Kid is obsessed with symmetry and neatness, but Maka is a rather neat person. Harvar I thought he was only interested in standing beside Ox. Kilik, hmm I don't know much about him." Soul starts to pace his mind racing trying to find an answer. When he closes his eyes for the briefest of moments he remembers Maka during their second fight with the Demon Sword (Ragnarok) and Crona and how they danced. Though it was their souls dancing he felt so perfect holding Maka. Making a decision he gets up and heads back into the school to join the four guys in their efforts for Maka's heart, but he will win.

As he gets into the classroom the seating arrangement has been changed completely. Maka is now in the back row with Black Star, Kid, Kilik, and Harvar again two to each side of her. In front of them is Tsubaki, Patti, and Liz. There was no where for Soul to sit next to Maka. "What is wrong Soul?" asks Marie.

"Nothing," Soul responds and moves to sit in his and, usually, Maka's normal seats.

"Okay please open your books to page 302," Marie starts class. The rest of the day is a blur. Maka was never alone and Soul didn't get a chance to be near her once. Sighing he gets up and leaves the classroom. He walks down the hallway and stops when he hears a conversation that catches his attention.

Ox: "What are you talking about? Of course Maka is going to pick Harvar, they are perfect for each other!"

Patti: "What?"

Liz: "Kid and Maka are teammates, Kid is reliable (mostly), and he is Lord Death's son so he can provide for her. Of course Maka is going to pick KID!"

Patti: "Right!"

Tsubaki: "Black Star will never lose to anyone. If he has set his sights on Maka he will have her!"

Pot of Fire & Lightning: "Kilik will not lose too. Maka and him will be a pair by the end of the week!"

Soul watches as his six classmates argue about who Maka will choose. His head starts to spin and he can feel his grasp on reality slipping. '_They really are after Maka. What am I going to do?'_ Soul continues to walk out of the school and through town, his entire being reflecting a person in great confusion. When he gets home he sees Blair leaving for work.

Blair looks up and seeing Soul runs up to him. "Hey Soul, I hear Maka has a couple guys after her now! Isn't that great, you have competition." Blair smiles at Soul and walks past him and heads to work.

Soul stands in the middle of the street, as rain starts to fall. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Soul screams as his confusion reaches its peak.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**YAY! Soul is both jealous and confused, can he work through the obstacles and confess to Maka or will Soul do something reckless? Find out next chapter! Reviews makes chapters go up faster (really they do). **


	3. Chapter 3 Progress and Lapses

**Another chapter and in the same day!**

**(This chapter as been reloaded because of some errors, thank you sylvrewolfe for pointing them out!)  
><strong>

**Rated T for teen violence**

**I do not own Soul Eater **

Chapter 3: Progress and Lapses

It has been a week since Black Star, Kid, Kilik, and Harvar all started to gather around his Maka, and his temper is thinning fast! Sure nothing has changed between him and Maka they still fought together exceptionally except when Black Star and Kid start to protect Maka from _every little thing_. Dinner was just the two of them, except Blair constantly asking Maka about her four "boyfriends". "Why does she have to use _that_ word?" Soul asks himself sitting on the ledge of one of the many school balconies. Luch was lonely now; class was a complete bore the only fun thing left in his life is fighting alongside Maka. Then it is just the two of them, on solo missions only. Lord Death seems to be constantly sending them out of group assignments. In the last week they have had three group missions and one solo mission. Soul feels his heart sink at the idea of Maka leaving him. He looks behind him at the sound of the door opening and closing. He sees Maka standing there by herself '_for once_!'

"Hey you, can we talk?" Maka remains standing in front of the door not moving.

Soul shrugs desperately hiding the joy he feels right now, "Sure."

Maka smiles and walks forward. The smiles is actually not bright but weak like she is trying to figure out how to handle the present situation. "Um Soul, you have been kind of distant lately." Soul looks over at Maka her deep green eyes stare back at him filled with a nameless emotion, but if Soul had to pick one hurt. "Did I do something? Or are you spending the time with someone else?"

Soul's eyebrows shoot up at the questions. "What the hell are you talking about? Isn't it you who has been too busy for me! I can't even get close to you anymore not with your entourage of "boyfriends" following you everywhere." Soul can see his words are hurting her but he doesn't stop, "You know what maybe you are more like your father than you mo-" Maka's hand makes contact with Soul's face.

"How could you say that?" Tears flow from Maka's eyes freely, and Soul feels his heart shatter.

"Maka, I," he reaches his arms out and captures her in a hug. She tries to resist but he doesn't allow his grip to falter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I know you are nothing like your father. It's just that I haven't been able to spend any time with you lately and well I don't know maybe just felt a little threatened as your partner."

Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Pots of Fire and Lighting, who are all listening in behind the door having followed Maka, smack their heads at Soul's words. He just let the perfect opportunity slide. Deciding things need to move to the next level Black Star bursts through the doors.

"Maka found you! Oh," Black Star feigns being shocked by the sight of Soul hugging Maka. "Did I interrupt?"

Soul and Maka both blush, but it is Soul that says, "No you didn't what do you want Black Star?"

"Oh come on man, don't be like that. I was wondering if I could borrow Maka for a bit," Black Star looks at Maka and smiles and huge and absolutely goofy grin. Maka smiles back, the smile isn't a weak one like she gave Soul earlier this one is big and bright.

"Sure Black Star," Maka pulls out of Soul's arms and walks over to Black Star. Before leaving with Black Star Maka turns around and says, "Oh Soul, don't worry nobody can take your place as my partner." She then turns around and follows after Black Star.

Soul waits for her to be long out of sight before allowing himself to be crushed by her words, despite them matching what he had just said. "I don't want to be just your partner though."

xXx The Death Room xXx

"So Lord Death about the situation with Soul and Maka have you considered it?" says Professor Stein.

"Well yes! You see I think what Black Star and the others are doing is a wonderful idea!" Lord Death says as he bounces around his room.

Stein looks at the Reaper with a look of shock and apprehension, "But Lord Death if this continues in a negative direction Maka and Soul's wavelengths can slip permentely, and soul resonance will no longer be possible for the two of them. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Death appear to be contemplating it, or at least Stein thinks he is thinking about it. "Oh would you like some tea Steain?"

Stein falls out of his usual chair, "Lord Death don't evade the question!"

"Fine then if you must know yes I think it is worth the risk. I believe Soul will be able to come to grips with his feelings and get them out in the open, which is why I am helping my Son and his friends with this plan."

Stein stops cranking his screw mid crank, "What do you…wait the increased number of mission has nothing to do with training to work as a group!"

"Correct! Now please have some tea," Death continues to sip tea and ignores any further probing from Stein.

xXx Class xXx

Professor Stein walks into the classroom, he has to do something or things could get ugly. "Okay class listen up starting today you will all have arranged seating. When I call your name please move to the seat number I assign you. If someone is sitting there they will move." Professor Stein starts to call people's names it is obvious that meisters will be sitting next to their weapons almost instantly. Black Star, Kid and everyone else realize Professor Stein knows about their plot and is working against them. "Soul you are in Row 4 Seat 8, Maka you are in Row 4 seat 9." Everyone in on the plot inwardly curses at this terrible change in their plans.

Maka and Soul both move to their respective seats, and Soul realizes that none of the four guys pursuing Maka are anywhere close by. Soul feels his heart lift and he inwardly thanks Stein for this seating arrangement. The end of class though brings no change, the seating arrangement is only for Professor Stein's class, and once again the four boys are crowding around Maka.

"Well at least I got to hug her," Soul says to himself has he walks up the stairs to his and Maka's apartment. Class had ended brutally Soul had tried to ask if Maka would walk home with him, but apparently she promised Kilik she would help him study. Harvar and Ox are also joining, along with Black Star and Kid. Soul is no fool he knows Black Star doesn't study without a reason and no tests are coming up soon. Sighing he walks into the apartment and decides he should probably start making dinner as it is his day.

That night Maka returns home in time for dinner and the two of them alone, Blair having to work, sit down and enjoy a quiet question free dinner. When Maka gets up and hugs Soul around his shoulder to thank him Soul feels his heart soar! After dinner they get changed into their battle clothes it is their night to patrol the streets.

xXx Patrol xXx

Patrol has always been a one team thing so why is Kilik and his two partners doing here. Soul's good mood slowly fades. It seems every time he makes even one step of progress with Maka it lapses backwards two steps with the appearance of one of the competition. That night Kilik was mainly helping him and Maka, he wasn't trying to overly protect her, which made Soul happy. It was what he did at the end of patrol that has Soul's blood boiling. Kilik leans in and gives her a small peck on the cheek. That did it, Soul wasn't staying quiet anymore!

xXx School xXx

Soul stands staring as the five teens walk up the steps. When the small group reaches him he stops them all, "Kilik, Harvar, Black Star, Death the Kid I challenge you all!"

Everyone is standing outside the school. All eyes are on the figures standing in the center of the school's front courtyard. Standing in the center is Soul facing Kid, Black Star, Kilik, and Harvar. Professors Sid, Stein, and Marie where all in attendance to refry the match, Sid gives the signal to start…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Cliff hanger! Review Please, they make chapters appear!**


	4. Chapter 4 Friends at War

**We are going to back track just a little bit before the fight but don't worry a fight will happen!**

**I do not own Soul Eater! **

**Rated T possibly M for violence pure wonderful violence **

**Voice: "Your sadistic side is showing again"**

**Me: "Hmm" hides chains "No it isn't."**

Chapter 4: Friends at War

"We have to do something it has been a week and all they've done is hug ONCE!" Black Star complains as the group walks to pick Maka up from her apartment. "By now Soul should have said something."

Kid, Kilik, and Harvar look at the noisy member of their group. Kid sighs, "Not everyone is as outspoken as you are Black Star. Perhaps Soul is shy?" Kid offers, but the looks he receives from the other three instantly rejects such a possibility.

"No I doubt that is it," Patti, Liz, and Tsubaki appear in front of them. Liz smiles and continues, "In this case I don't think Soul knows how to handle this situation."

"I think Liz is right," says Tsubaki. "We know that Maka's father is well…a…"

"Trash," says Black Star.

"Strange," say Harvar.

"Filth," says Kilik

"Womanizer," says Kid.

"Um thanks," says Tsubaki. "Anyways she doesn't have the best opinion of men because of her father, but she has always trusted Soul. Now she is showing interest in other guys, which is against her character and Soul doesn't know how to handle it."

"HUH?" says Black Star. "Use smaller words Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiles, "Basically he is confused as to why Maka is allowing you all to hang around her."

"Oh, easy because I am a huge star!" Black Star exclaims.

"Of course," says everyone else in a bored voice except Tsubaki who just laughs. The group continues to walk and they soon come upon Maka and Soul's apartment. The girls vanish leaving the four boys alone standing in front of the building. Since they started their plan the four of them have been picking Maka up for school. Maka comes down and waves at the boys but her eyes aren't as bright today.

As she approaches them she asks, "Have you seen Soul this morning? When I got out of the shower he was gone."

"No," says Kilik.

"Nope," answer Harvar.

"Sorry," says Kid.

"Haven't seen him," responds Black Star.

"Oh okay," Maka continues to walk her eyes down cast. '_He was acting weird last night, I hope he is okay.' _

The four guys watch Maka's shoulder rise and fall as she sighs. The walk to school is really uncomfortable and silent. As they walk up stairs they see Soul standing at the top, his hands in his pockets, and a determined look on his face. Maka smiles upon seeing Soul but the smile fades when she sees the look in his eyes. Fury and something else is burning in the depths of his dark ruby orbs. Maka feels her heart skip a beat. "Soul," Maka says.

"Kilik, Harvar, Black Star, Death the Kid I challenge you all!" says Soul ignoring Maka.

The four guys accompanying Maka stare at Soul, all in complete disbelief at this turn of events. "What Soul, you challenge me?" says Black Star.

"No," says Soul, "I challenge you all. Here and now I am going to fight you and kick your asses."

Kilik, Harvar, Kid, and Black Star all exchange glances. "Okay Soul, but you will regret challenging a big star like me!" The four teens move into place.

"Wait, Soul," Maka grabs Soul's arm. "What is this about? Why are you fighting with them?"

Soul looks into Maka's worried emerald eyes and reaching out with his free hand lightly touches her face, "For you." Maka's eyes widen further and her hand slips from Soul's arm. He smiles lightly at her and moves into his place. Tsubaki comes out with Sid, Stein, and Marie being use to fetching teachers because of her meister constantly getting into challenges she opted to go and get them.

"Okay, START!" calls Sid.

Soul runs forward aiming for Kid first, knowing his weakness best. Getting up close he whispers "Nice stripes."

Kid crumple to the ground muttering, "Ugly, depression, die, die, die. I am worthless absolutely worthless." Patti and Liz watch from the sidelines completely ashamed. Maka laughs at the Kid's reaction to an obvious tactic to take out one of the strongest members first.

"Get up KID!" calls Black Star as he moves in to intercept Soul. "Don't think you can get me with a trick like that!"

Soul makes a quick dodge and somehow avoids Black Star's attack. He aims for Harvar, the only other weapon in the group. Before landing a solid punch in Harvar's diaphragm Soul says, "Go back to Ox." Soul's punch drives the air from Harvar's lungs and he falls to the floor gasping for air.

"Harvar!" calls Ox from the sidelines. Maka smiles, Tsubaki, who is watching Maka's reactions, sees a different glint in her friends green eyes.

Left now are Kilik and Black Star two heavy hitters, both are meisters, and better fighters. Soul rushes both of them having no plan what to do about these two. He heads for Kilik the bastard who dared to kiss his Maka. Kilik easily blocks the punch and Black Star rushes in and "Black Star Big Wave" he hits Soul dead on.

"SOUL!" Maka yells. She rushes in and gets in between the guys. "Stop, you won so stop!"

Black Star and Kilik back off as professors Stein, Sid, and Marie walk over. "Let's get these guys to the infirmary," says Sid. The teachers pick up the three incapacitated boys. Soul opens his eyes just a bit in time to see Kilik and Black Star both put a hand each on Maka's shoulders and then he blacks out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Soul lost but was able to take out two of them! Review and the next chapter goes up! (Maybe today if enough people review)**

**Want a say in the pairing for my next one shot, go to my profile and cast your vote!**


	5. Chapter 5 No Maka DON'T!

**Because you all are fantastic and reviewed so much here is another chapter. (Either that or you all just really wanted this chapter). **

**Rated T for teen related romance. **

**I do not own Soul Eater (pretty sure I don't at least).**

Chapter 5: No Maka DON'T!

Soul awakens in the infirmary his head splitting and his side killing him. Lying in the bed next to him is Harvar with Ox sitting next to him. Kid is in a corner rocking back and forth with Patti and Liz trying to comfort him. "Soul," Maka's voice comes from the doorway. Soul turns around to see Maka with Black Star's arms wrapped around Maka's waist. Soul's ruby eyes go wide at the sight. "Are you alright Soul? You took a really bad hit. What were you think challenging them?" Maka asks. Soul can hear her words but none of them register, Soul's mind is too occupied with Black Star's arms.

"Why are your arms around her waist?" Soul asks.

Maka and Black Star look at each other with a bewildered look on their faces, then they look at Soul with the same look. "Soul man come on don't play dumb, Maka and I are going out."

"WHAT?" Soul shouts. "How? When? I don't remember this happening!" Soul's mind is reeling. He can't breathe and he is nearly one hundred percent sure Maka is smiling at Black Star lovingly, _LOVINGLY!_

"Soul you're hurt lie down," Maka says. "And don't act like you don't know I told you this morning before you left for school."

Soul stares at his meister, his memory searching for this information, he doesn't find it. He has no memory of Maka telling him anything this morning! He remembers her getting up and going straight to the bathroom, then he left for school, she never even said good morning! "That can't be, no it isn't true!" Soul's heart is slowly shattering, like a piece of glass with weight slowly being added to it.

Maka's eyes fill with hurt. Black Star's arms tighten around Maka's waist, "Soul un-cool man, don't make girls cry." Black Star leads Maka out of the infirmary.

"Wait Maka," Soul gets up to follow after her but he falls and finds himself falling down a black tunnel. Images pass before him: Maka and Black Star laughing holding hands, Black Star dancing with Maka at the annual school anniversary ball, and Black Star kissing Maka. Soul sees images pass before him and he feels the weight on his glass heart become heavier and heavier until the final weight is added and it shatters. Maka is standing in front of him smiling, she is wearing a white wedding dress it looks prefect on her, on her finger is an engagement ring, and Tsubaki is smiling at her with happiness.

Unable to take what is happening Soul grabs Maka's arm and drags her out of the shop and says, "You can't Maka. You can't do this, not Black Star please!"

"I thought you had gotten over this," answers Maka. Her eyes have tears forming in their depths, "You never told me anything about how you felt and now that I have happiness with Black Star you are trying to get between us! You are cruel Soul Evans!" Soul's already shattered heart grinds into sand and vanishes in the wind as Maka's form disappears back into the shop tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I did this, I lead her to this." Soul stares down at his hands and feels tears fall down. Everything about the world he finds himself in now seems so wrong, so different. Lifting his face up he opens his mouth and heart wrenching shouts are torn from his throat, "Maka, Maka, Maka, MAKAAAA!"

"Soul, Soul, Soul wake up! Soul wake up, Soul!" Soul is awoken by Maka shaking him and calling his name. He opens his eyes and sees Maka standing next to him her arms on his shoulders tears running down her face. "Soul are you okay?" Her emerald eyes are full of worry. "You were screaming my name, you were scaring me." She wraps her arms around Soul's still figure and lies down halfway on top of him hugging him. She pulls away and stares at him, "Baka! Why did you challenge them? You know Black Star never holds back! Baka, baka, baka!" Maka buries her face in the niche between Soul's neck and shoulder.

Soul reaches up and returns the embrace and slowly starts to run his hands up and down Maka's back trying to calm the sobs racking his meister's small frame. "I'm sorry Maka, but I honestly thought they were going to take you away from me." Nothing else is said, the two remain in that position until Maka is finished crying.

Getting up she smiles at Soul, "I said nobody can take your place as my partner. I have to go and report to Lord Death, so go back to sleep." She squeezes Soul's hand then leaves.

Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid (who recovered earlier), Patti, Liz, Kilik, Harvar, and Ox run from the infirmary door when they hear her approach. Acting perfectly natural when they see Maka closing the door Tsubaki asks, "How is Soul doing?"

Maka looks over, "Oh hey, he should be fine now." Her soft stare turns cold and hard, "Don't take your plan too far!" With those cryptically placed words she walks past them and to Lord Death's room.

The group of scheming friends stand affixed to their place, "She knew? How?" is all that can be heard from Liz as everyone else's minds run around in circles. Then Tsubaki remembers the look she saw in Maka's eyes when Soul landed his hit on Harvar, a look of complete satisfaction and happiness.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Maka knew all along! HOW? Review and a chapter will go up tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6 Lord Death and Maka

**Here it is the chapter that will answer "How did Maka know?"**

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Rated K**

Chapter 6: Lord Death and Maka

Maka sighs as she walks down the path to Lord Death's room. "Did they honestly think I was oblivious?" Maka shakes her head as her mind drifts off to a day one week ago in the Library.

_She had finished the last of her books and decided to go to the school Library to check out some new ones. Clutching the books she needed to return to her petite chest she walked into the expansive collection of tomes. Walking up to the counter Maka handed the Librarian the returners, and went off in search of her latest targets. Going down the science fiction section she picked out three large books and turned to go back to the counter when she heard, "Why won't those two just admit it already?" Maka stops looks through the shelves, and sees Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti, and Liz all sitting around a small round table. "This can't go on; I mean their strained feelings for each other are so obvious that it is taking the spotlight away from me!" _

_Maka rolled her eyes at the strange ideas that go thru Black Star's head. Then she heard Kid speak, "So what do you want to do about it? I mean we can't just make Soul admit to loving Maka, and we don't even know about Maka's feelings for Soul." Maka's eyes widened substantially at this part of the conversation. 'They're talking about soul and I.' She is so busy thinking she misses the next couple things being said but when she tunes back in Black Star was holding his head and yelling at Tsubaki. _

"_Come on Black Star think. Beating the confession out of Soul wouldn't do any good, it would be worthless." Tusbaki stood up straight and folded her arms across her stomach. "No what we need is a plan that will force Soul into admitting his feelings for Maka."_

_Maka's lips twitched up into a small smile, 'I actually like where this is going.' The conversation continued with Liz suggesting having Black Star and Kid separate Maka and Soul. Right before Maka is about to leave thinking she has heard enough she sees Harvar and Ox enter and agree to the plan. "Great another factor," Maka said to herself as she walked up to the counter checked out her new books and headed home. "I will just play along for now." _

_The next day she saw the plan starting before she entered class, Ox called Soul away saying for Maka to continue to class. After entering the classroom and taking her seat she started to take out her supplies and observe the three she knew are in on the plot. The only thing she didn't expect was Kilik's entrance, but she quickly realized he had joined at some point. _

Maka enters the room were Lord Death resides and pulls herself out of her memories. "Ah Maka hello, hello! How are you doing today? Is everything running as planned?" Lord Death asks bouncing over to the young meister.

Maka smiles at the reaper, "There is a bit of a glitch but all in all everything is fine."

Lord Death's head leans to one side, "A glitch?"

"Yes a glitch," says Maka. "This morning Soul challenged Black Star, Kid, Kilik, and Harvar. He was able to take down Kid and Harvar but Black Star and Kilik defeated him. He is in the infirmary now resting."

"I see," the reaper remains still. "Well then on to the next step! Joint mission will now be canceled!"

Maka agrees, "Yeah I don't think Soul could take much more of this."

"Wait, you both know about it!" Black Star and Kid's voices vibrate in the room. Maka and Lord Death look over and see the conspirators standing in the entrance way.

"Father what is going on here?" asks Kid.

"Yeah and how long have you known Maka?" asks Black Star.

Maka and Lord Death look at each other. Maka answers, "You know Black Star if you are going to plot against your friends maybe doing it in a place one of them frequents isn't a good idea."

Tsubaki catches the meaning, "You've known about it since the beginning, haven't you?"

"Yep," Maka says with a sweet smile on her face. "I talked to Lord Death and asked if he could help out a bit, and he agreed."

The group of friends stands staring at Maka as if she is a keishen egg ready to hatch. "You are evil," says Ox. Maka laughs lightly but doesn't respond.

"Oh Kilik," Maka turns her deep green eyes to the darker meister. "Why did you kiss me?" Her sweet smile is still in place, and her voice is light and carefree.

"WHAT?" comes the response of the others.

"Oh it wasn't part of the plan?" asks Maka.

Kilik blushes, "Well no, it wasn't part of the plan. I just thought that it would help Soul come to terms quicker."

Maka still smiling walks up to Kilik, draws back her arm, makes a fist, and delivers a solid right hook to his jaw. "You baka because of you Soul did something reckless."

Liz steps forward, "Hey it isn't like he had bad intentions. He and the rest of us are just trying to help Maka." Liz's words are tentative, as if she is dealing with a crazy person who can go off at any moment.

"Now, now let us all calm down and have some tea," Lord Death interjects. "Maka knows you all are just trying to help, but pushing Soul to a breaking point that could damage him is still wrong."

"What about you Father?" says Kid. "Weren't you helping us?"

"No," says the reaper. "I was helping Maka."

"What's the difference?" responds Kid.

"Come on kids lets have tea, or would you all prefer coffee?" Lord Death evades his son's question.

xXx Infirmary xXx

Soul lies in bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about Maka. "She was so worried about me. I even made her cry again. That is so un-cool."

"You're right it is un-cool," Stein says from the doorway.

Soul looks over at the professor. "Stein what are you doing here?"

Stein walks over to the teen, now sitting up in bed, "I am here to give you some advice."

"Advice?" question marks form in Soul's eyes, "What kind of advice?"

Stein gets very close to Soul, puts his hands on the smaller male's shoulders, and says, "Tell Maka how you feel about her before it is too late!"

Soul stares into the rather crazy professor's eyes. "Okay, but how?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What kind of advice does Stein give to Soul! Review and maybe another chapter will be added today!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Confession!

**Here it is just like I promised! What does Stein have to say to Soul? Does Soul follow Stein's advice? And hey where is Spirit?**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Rated T**

Chapter 7: The Confession!

Stein gets very close to Soul, puts his hands on the smaller male's shoulders, and says, "Tell Maka how you feel about her before it is too late!"

Soul stares into the rather crazy professor's eyes. "Okay, but how?"

Stein smiles a creepy and rather chilling smile. "First you need to get her away from her little group of boys…"

xXx Death Room xXx

Maka, her friends, and Lord Death are all enjoying a nice cup of tea when Spirit comes rushing in. "Maka, Daddy is here are you okay?"

Maka easily avoids her father's diving hug. "What is wrong with you baka Papa?"

"Oh don't be so mean!" Spirit starts to cry. "I just heard that a fight was being held over you, how can I not be worried about my baby girl?"

Everyone looks at Spirit like he is crazy, "Maka what is wrong with your old man?" asks Black Star.

Maka shrugs, "I don't know." The group goes back to sipping tea and ignoring Spirit now in a corner crying and talking to his Maka doll.

Stein enters and not mixing words gets to the point, "Maka, we need to talk."

Maka looks up, "Okay professor." She sets her tea cup down and follows after the mad scientist. She realizes that he is walking to his classroom.

"In here," he opens the door and motions for her to enter. Maka looks at him wearily but enters the room. The door shuts behind her without Stein entering after her. Looking around the room she sees Soul standing in the far corner of the classroom.

"Soul, you should be in bed!" Maka runs up to him. As she reaches him he grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug. "Soul?"

xXx Death Room xXx

Everyone is staring at Lord Death's mirror as they all watch the scene playing out in the classroom. "Is he finally going to say it?" says Liz.

"I hope so," says Patti.

"Come on man you can do it!" encourages Black Star and Kid.

"Go!" says Kilik.

"We aren't watching a sports game!" says Tsubaki. "Oh well good luck Maka."

xXx Classroom xXx

Maka remains still as Soul's arms tighten slightly around her. "Soul is everything okay?"

"Yeah," answer Soul. "As long as I can hold you everything is fine."

Maka's eyes widen, '_Oh reaper his he confessing now? Here?_' Her heart rate picks up, and she swears it is going to burst through her chest.

Soul continues, "I don't care if the others are interested in you I won't let them have you." Maka swallows it sounding incredibly loud. "Maka," Soul pulls away and stares into her eyes, "I don't want to be just your partner." Maka feels her cheeks burning with a blush. Her mouth is dry.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Say it, say it, say it, say it, say it." The chant rings in the room as everyone stands merely inches from the glass. "Say it Soul! Say it, say it, say it." Nobody sees Spirit leave.

xXx Classroom xXx

"Maka I know I have been acting weird lately and I am sorry. I am also sorry for scaring you earlier; it was really un-cool of me." Soul smiles a toothy grin, the look causing Maka's stomach to do a small flip.

xXx Outside the Classroom xXx

Spirit sprints towards the room holding his darling daughter and the parasite who is putting the moves on her. When he gets to the door he sees Stein sitting outside it on his usual chair. "Stein what you doing here?" asks Spirit.

"Now sempai, you didn't think I would honestly let you interfere did you?" Stein smiles as the light reflects off his glasses.

Spirit swallows hard but stands his ground. "I am getting in there and saving my little girl!"

"From what?" asks Stein. "From what she herself wants. Yeah that will make her love you again."

xXx Classroom xXx

"Soul," Maka's voice is shaking. '_Why am I nervous? I want this. I went along with that stupid plan for this_.' "Is there something you are trying to ask me?"

Soul looks deeper into the emerald eyes he loves so much. "Yeah, there is. Maka you are everything to me. I would die for you and not just because you are my meister. I hate seeing you with other guys. I wanted to kill Kilik for kissing you. What I am trying to say is," Soul takes a deep breath.

xXx Death Room xXx

Everyone is holding their breaths, fingers crossed, faces pressed to the mirror.

xXx Outside the Classroom xXx

"Makaaaa!" Spirit yells tied up on the floor Stein standing above him with a sinister look.

xXx Classroom xXx

"Maka," says Soul.

"Yes Soul," says Maka.

"I love you Maka."

**xXxXxXxXxXxxxXx**

**He said it! Next chapter Maka's answer and explanation. **

**Want a say in my next one shot go to my profile and cast your vote!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Answer!

**Hello, hello, hello! Welcome back for another chapter to this series. Soul has confessed! Now Maka has to answer…oh and there will be a sequal to follow this series once it finishes centered on Black Star and Tsubaki (for those of you who wish to be informed please say so in the review section). **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers who have urged and encouraged me to continue this story. Thank you so much!**

**Rated T for teen romance and kissing. **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

Chapter 8: The Answer!

"Maka, I love you," says Soul.

"YES! He finally said it!" Black Star rejoices and jumps into the air upon hearing Soul's confession to Maka.

"Finally! Good job Soul," says Kid.

"I guess this means our plan worked!" says Kilik.

"Of course it worked," says Black Star. "With a big guy like me in control how can it not work?"

"SHHH!" the girls all hush the boys trying to hear the part they are interested in, Maka's answer. Everyone turns back to the mirror and continues to watch.

xXx Classroom xXx

Maka gazes at Soul tears shimmering in her eyes, a soft smile playing across her lips. "Maka?" Soul asks. The tears fall and Maka starts to shake slightly. Soul becomes worried, "Maka did I say something wrong? What did I do? Tell me Maka; is it that you don't love me? I understand we can just be part…" Soul's words are cut off by Maka's lips touching his.

Breaking the light kiss, Maka moves back so she can look up into Soul's ruby eyes. "No," Soul feels his heart plummet. "I don't want to be just partners," Soul feels his heart soar. "I…I love you to Soul." With those words from Maka Soul feels as if he is walking on air, floating in the clouds, experiencing heaven. He encloses Maka in his arms again and this time he is the one to initiate the kiss. At first his lips lightly brush Maka's but the inviting and content sigh he receives leads him to deepen the kiss. Maka's arms snake around Soul's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss, and pulling herself flush against his toned body.

xXx Death Room xXx

Everyone stares at the mirror, blushes playing across their faces. "Um…I think we should turn it off," says Tsubaki.

"Right," says Lord Death, but he doesn't and everyone continues to stare as the newest couple of the DWMA make out.

xXx Outside the Classroom xXx

Stein closes the door quietly, "It appears things went well."

"What?" asks Spirit, fatherly worry tinting his voice. "What went well? What is going on in there?"

Stein looks down at the death scythe. "Now sempai don't freak out, but your little girl is growing up."

Spirit's eyes bulge his mind conjuring up image after image of things his baby girl could be doing, forced onto her by that terrible parasite. Spirit's mind and body reach the limit and he starts to foam at the mouth.

Stein watches as his sempai falls unconscious and foams leaves his mouth. Light shinning off his glasses Stein looks down at Spirit's unconscious body, "Now Sempai is sleeping here really the best idea?" Steins mouth curves into his trade mark sinister and crazy grin.

xXx Classroom xXx

Maka and Soul remain locked in the kiss not caring about the outside world. When Soul's tongue slips across Maka's lips she opens her mouth accepting him in. His tongue explores her mouth licking its way around. He coxes Maka's tongue out and their tongues start to intertwine.

"MAKAAAA!" The shrill sound of her father's voice breaks them out of their own little world and pulls them back into reality.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Awww," everyone is disappointed.

xXx Outside the Classroom xXx

"Sempai be silent," says Stein.

Spirit continues to thrash around and call for his daughter, "Maka, Maka, MAKA, MAKAA, MAKAAA!"

Stein shakes his head and starts to turn his screw, "And here I thought you were finally out cold. Oh well," Stein reaches in his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. Leaning down Stein puts the piece of cloth into Spirits shouting mouth and gags him. "Be silent Sempai."

As Stein finishes gagging Spirit the classroom door opens and Maka and Soul walk out hand in hand. Their eyes go wide at the sight in front of them: Stein straddling Spirits butt, Spirit tied and gagged, and Stein's hands placed on either side of Spirit's head.

"Oh finished?" Stein asks. Maka and Soul both blush and nod their heads yes. "Good then you should be heading home, I will take care of this," he gestures towards the man he is sitting on. Maka and Soul nod again and head off. Stein looks down at his sempai, "They are such good children."

"Mhhm, mmmmh!" Spirit tries desperately to stop his daughter by screaming thru the gag. She doesn't turn around, instead continuing down the hallway.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Hey when did Death Scythe leave?" asks Ox.

Everyone looks around and realizes that the scythe really was gone. "I don't know," is the collective response. The group re-gathers around the table and continues to have tea.

"Hmm, I wonder what is happening at Maka and Soul's apartment," says Lord Death. Everyone looks at him and as if they all thinking the same thing move back in front of the mirror as it tunes into their friends' apartment.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So what happens at Soul's and Maka's apartment! Review and find out! **

**I know I told some of you this chapter wouldn't be up for a while but I made some time and got it up. **

**If you like this and want a say in my next one shot go to my profile and cast your vote!**


	9. Chapter 9 Questions and Answers

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Rated T boarder line M for light sexual content, pretty sure it is still T though**

Chapter 9: Questions and Answers

Soul and Maka leave the school, hands intertwined, blushing lightly. Soul glances over at Maka and one thought goes thru his mind, 'Man I am glad I didn't take all of Stein's advice.' Soul's mind drifts back to less than an hour ago, finding him and Professor Stein in the infirmary.

"_First you need to get her away from her little group of boys," said Stein._

_Soul looked at the teacher, "Okay, again how?" _

_Stein smiled, "Well you could always knock them unconscious and dissect them." _

_Soul's eyes went wide, "Wait that is not cool. Yeah I am mad at them but they are still my friends. I can't dissect them!" Soul denies the option of dissection but not knocking them out, he actually considers it. After thinking about it for a while he continued, "My plan to fight them didn't go so well, knocking them out isn't an option."_

"_Fine," Stein sighed, "Then how about I just call her out."_

_Now it was Soul's turn to smile, "That will work! You can bring her to the classroom."_

_Stein reached up and started to turn the screw. "Right, and once inside you can seduce her!"_

"_WHAT?" Soul yelled, "No, absolutely not! I love Maka and respect her, I am not going to seduce her in a classroom. No that is un-cool." _

_Stein rolled his eyes, "You know I have a feeling you will argue with anything I have to say about this. Fine how about this, I will bring her to the class, you do what you think is right after that, okay?" _

_Soul nodded his head, then looked up and met the mad professor's wild eyes. "What about Death Scythe?"_

"_Sempai?" Stein asked. "What about him?"_

"_Well he isn't exactly a huge fan of mine," Soul explained. _

"_Hmm," Stein continued to turn the screw. "Let me handle Sempai." Soul watched the teacher get up and walk to the door, "Well let's go." _

"Soul, Soul, hello Soul are you in there?" Maka is waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry," Soul pulls his mind back to reality and Maka.

"What were you thinking about?" Maka asks. "You looked deep in thought."

Soul smiles at Maka and says, "Nothing really." '_There is no way I am going to tell her I got advice from Professor Stein!_' "Hey Maka," Soul decides to divert her attention. "Why did you let those guys follow you around?" Right as Soul finishes his question they open the door to their apartment.

Maka blushes and ignoring his question walks into the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink Soul?"

Soul's eyes narrow, "What are you keeping from me Maka?"

Maka flinches slightly at his tone, sighs, and answers. Taking a breath she speaks really fast, "Because I knew it was a plan to get us together."

Soul stands behind Maka his eyes wide. Quietly and slowly Soul says one word, "What?"

xXx Death Room xXx

They all waited patiently for Soul and Maka to return home, and now they are listening to a very interesting conversation. They heard Soul's question thru the door as they approached, watched as Maka tried to evade, and barely made out the quickly spoken answer. Now everyone's eyes are glued on Soul's still rigid figure.

"Hey I think he stopped breathing," says Patti.

"Shh," Liz hushes her sister.

"Dude, is he okay?" asks Black Star.

"Maybe he is in shock," answer Kid.

"Could be," says Ox.

Lord Death watches from behind the group of teens enjoying the experience. "Maybe he is thinking of a way to get back you guys?" offers Lord Death.

Everyone's eyes widen as they turn to look at the strangely shape reaper.

Then they hear Soul exhale…

xXx Maka and Soul's Apartment xXx

Soul lets out his breath and calms himself. "What do you mean plan?" asks Soul.

Maka stares at Soul, slightly afraid of his present disposition, but answers, "I heard them in the Library. They were talking about how obvious your feelings are for me and how they were going to do something about it to force you to confess."

"And why did you go along with it?"

Maka rolls her eyes at the question, "Because I wanted to know too!"

Soul looks up at his meister, no his girlfriend, and smiles a toothy shark like grin. "Well if you wanted to know you could have just asked.

"Maka chop!" A Book collides with Soul's head. "Are you dense? How was I supposed to ask you that?"

"Jeeze did you have to hit me!" complained Soul. "And why couldn't you ask?"

One of Maka's eyebrows raise, "Maka chop!" The book falls again and again collides with Soul's head.

xXx Death Room xXx

"Wow, Soul is stupid," says Liz.

"Yep, really dumb," says Patti.

"I actually agree," says Tsubaki.

"Why?" asks every boy in the room.

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti all roll their eyes. "Because," answers Tsubaki, "A girl wants the guy to admit it without her having to bring it up. It's more romantic that way."

Black Star, Kilik, Harvar, Kid, Ox, Pots of Lighting and Fire, and Lord Death all stare at the girl blankly and barely blinking. "Why?" they ask again.

"Never mind," Tsubaki turns away from the oblivious males in the room and continues to watch the mirror.

xXx Maka and Soul's Apartment xXx

"I wanted you to confess to me!" answers Maka.

Soul watches as her cheeks turn a deep red, he finds her blushing cute. "Okay, I understand. I guess cool guys should be the first ones to confess." Soul gets off the ground and walks over to Maka. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulls her into a hug. "Sorry I didn't realize it sooner, and made you wait."

Maka smiles and rests her head on his shoulder, "It's okay. You're here now, so I will forgive you." Soul smiles and bringing his hand bellow her chin lifts her face up. They stare into each other's eyes for several moments before Soul closes the distance between their mouths. The kiss is slow but deep.

xXx Death Room xXx

"That is enough!" says Marie walking into the room and seeing what everyone is doing. "Turn that off right now. How could you peep on them when they are..woah!"

xXx Maka and Soul's Apartment xXx

Soul lifts Maka up and sets her on the counter. Maka's legs wrap around Soul's waist pulling their bodies closer together. Maka's hands are buried in Soul's white hair, she is amazed at how soft it feels. One of Soul's hands is behind Maka's head, while the other is at her lower back holding her close.

"Ah," a small sigh leaves Maka's lips when Soul "accidently" grinds up against her.

xXx Death Room xXx

Everyone has a fierce blush on their face. "Well enough of that," Lord Death turns off the mirror when Soul's hand positioned on Maka's back travels up and to the front. "You kids are still a little young to see this."

Everyone nods their heads yes and stare at the mirror now reflecting them. Behind them Stein stands laughing having walked in with Marie, next to him Spirit is foaming at the mouth, unconscious again.

xXx Maka and Soul's Apartment xXx

Maka tenses at the feel of Soul's hand cupping her rather small breast but she doesn't move. As Soul's fingers start to knead and explore the soft mound the door burst open and Blair comes in, "I'm home! Maka, Soul are you here? Oh!" Blair's eyes go wide at the scene in the kitchen.

Maka is sitting on the counter, her legs wrapped around Soul's waist, her skirt pushed up, Soul's hand on her chest, and their lips locked together. "I am sooo sorry." Blair smiles, "Please continue I won't bother you." She then walks into the bathroom and runs a bath.

Soul and Maka watch as the magical feline leaves, both sigh and move apart. The mood killed, no way are they going to do something with somebody in the house.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Dang it! Blair interrupted them! Hello! Sorry for the later than usual update. I was really busy doing homework, chores, and other stuff today. Next chapter is most likely the final one! Then I will start on the sequel, staring Black Star and Tsubaki! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my younger sister, another fan of Soul Eater and of this story!**

**If you like this story and want a say in my next one shot go to my profile and cast your vote! (Please!) **


	10. Chapter 10 Dance at the Ball

**Here it is the final chapter! Oh Time JUMP!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

**Rated T **

Chapter 10: Dance at the Ball

"Maka, hurry up," Soul calls from the entrance way. '_Man why do girls take so long to get ready?_' Soul thinks quietly to himself. Tonight is the DWMA's annual founding ball, and Maka has surpassed her record in preparing, she has now been in the bathroom for 3 hours. "MAKA!" Soul yells at down the hallway.

"Alright, I'm coming," answers Maka. Opening the bathroom door she grabs her purse and when she reaches for her jacket it isn't there. "Soul, have you seen my jacket?"

Soul rolls his eyes, "Yea, I have it." Maka smiles and walks towards the entrance. Her smile grows wider when Soul sees her. Soul looks up from his watch and sees his meister/lover walk towards him. His mouth drops open and his eyes practically pop out of their sockets. If he could remember how to howl he would. Maka is wearing a sleek red dress that hugs her in all the right places. The dress has one strap that start over her heart and goes across her chest, up and around her right shoulder pinning in the back. Her hair is up in a bun. Ruby earrings are in each ear, and a matching chocker is around her throat, a gift from Soul.

"So," Maka pauses about two feet from Soul, "How do I look?"

Soul swallows audibly, "Yea." Maka giggles a little at Soul's reaction. She had been hoping to impress him when Tsubaki and she went dress shopping, and she is pleased with the response. Soul holds out his hand, "Come on we're going to be late." Maka accepts the hand and they leave the apartment.

xXx DWMA xXx

The conspirators watch as Maka and Soul enter the ball room hand in hand. It has been 4 months since Soul confessed to Maka and 4 months since Soul broke Black Star's jaw for thinking up the plan that put him thru a week of un-cool hell, at least that was the reason Soul gave. Tsubaki smiles and walks up to Maka, "So…did he like the dress?"

Maka winks at Tsubaki, Patti and Liz squeal, and the four girls exchange shared looks. The actions of the girls cause the guys to look over with scared apprehension in their eyes. "Oh, have you seen Professor Stein? I have to ask him a question," says Sou.

Black Star and Kid shake their heads no, but Ox says, "Yeah, he is over there dancing with Miss Marie."

Soul looks in the direction Ox is pointing and sees the two teachers dancing. He smiles and decides his question can wait. Instead he walks over to Maka. Holding out his hand he says, "Hey let's dance."

"Okay," Maka takes Soul's hand and follows him out to the dance floor. Tsubaki, Patti, and Liz gaze after them smiling, until a male student a year above them comes over and asks Tsubaki to dance.

"Don't worry I will lead," says Soul reassuringly. Maka smiles meekly as Soul places his right hand on her waist. She places her left hand on his shoulder, and the fingers on their free hands intertwine. The music starts and Soul takes the lead. They dance in silence gazing into the other's eyes. Emerald meets ruby and are held in a deep mesmerizing gaze. Maka leans closer to Soul resting her head on his shoulder. Soul smiles and tightens his arm around her waist.

Spirit, who has been watching for a while, starts to move forward to break them apart when Lord Death grabs him and heads toward the concession stand.

As the music draws to a close Soul and Maka break apart slightly and look into each other's eyes again. Soul closes the distance and quickly captures Maka's lips in a soft and loving kiss. The music ends and Soul breaks the kiss. Keeping their fingers twined they walk over to their friends. As they approach they see a scowl on Black Star's face, and no Tsubaki to calm him down. Maka leans over to Liz, "Where is Tsubaki?"

Liz tilts her head in the direction of Black Star's glare. Maka turns and sees Tsubaki talking animatedly with an upper classmen. Maka looks quickly between Tsubaki and Black Star several times and starts to giggle. Soul looks over at his partner with a confused look, "What?"

Maka shakes her head, "Nothing." Soul continues to look at her a little longer, not entirely because she is confusing.

"Okay," Soul says. "Hey, you thirsty?" asks Soul.

"Yeah," answers Maka.

"Be right back," Soul releases Maka's hand and heads toward the concession stand.

"Things are going well I see," says Kid.

Maka blushes a brilliant red that could rival her dress. "You could say that," answers Maka quietly. The concpiraters who hear her answer smile. Black Star heard but didn't smile, instead he is still scowling at the sight of Tsubaki talking and now laughing with the other guy.

"He is so small, how can she like that guy?" Black Star asks. Everyone turns and looks at him, not sure if he was talking to himself or not. "Compared to a big man like me why is she even talking to him?"

The friends are now positive Black Star doesn't realize he is talking to himself. Before they can even offer some advice a student from their class approaches Maka. "May I have this da-," he is cut off by Kid, Kilik, Ox, and Black Star who reacted to the threat.

"She is Soul's," says Ox.

"Find someone else," says Kilik.

"Get lost," says Black Star.

"You don't stand a chance," says Kid.

The student's eyes go wide and he runs off. Maka stands there with a confused look on her face. This very same scene has happened many times actually now. If a guy approaches her when Soul is around he just scowls at them and they run, but if he is gone, like right now, then one of their male friends steps in and scares the guy off. Maka has just come to accept it, one time she asked why they did it. The answer she received was "_After all that work we put in you think we're going to let someone get in between you guys now_?"

Soul returns to the group and hands Maka her drink. He takes his place next and a little behind her, his entire body radiating with possessiveness. This is another thing Maka has gotten use to over these four months. The first time he became possessive of her was a shock but now she finds it natural and a little flattering.

"Why won't she get away from him?" Black Star again asks no one in particular.

Soul looks over at his best friend and says, "Just go over there and get her Black Star. Or are you to frighten?" Everyone looks at Soul like he is mad.

Black Star straightens up. "NO! I am Black Star the one who will surpass God." After his little pep-talk Black Star marches over to Tsubaki.

Soul, Maka, Kilik, Ox, Kid, Harvar, Patti, and Liz all watch from their position. "So how long will it take?" asks Kid.

"Two weeks," answers Harvar.

"Four days," answers Ox.

"One months," says Kilik.

"A week," says Patti and Liz.

Maka and Soul look at each other, "It has already happened," is their answer. Soul takes Maka's cup from her, sets it down, and leads her back out to the dance floor.

"I love you Maka," says Soul as he twirls her.

Maka smiles up at Soul, "I love you too Soul." In the back of her mind Maka thinks '_Thank you for getting a clue_.'

THE END!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There it is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter. Want to know what happens with Black Star and Tsubaki, check out the sequel "Take a Hint!" ****NOW ****UP! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed this story until now and to everyone who has reviewed and encourage me to continue. I will repeat this one last time there is a sequel! If you are interested go to my profile and check it out! **

**If you like my work and want a say in my next one shot go to my profile and cast your vote now!**


End file.
